kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 79
Lorraine appears, dragged over by the Staff of Agni, and warns Brilith to get out of the way. She finally crash-lands, only to face Riagara and Pingara, whom she quickly blocks with hoti brahma. Sagara calls back her minions, telling them that they can't win. Before Lorraine can hand the staff to Brilith, Agni asks to have it instead. Recognizing his identity, she quickly hands it over. Agni changes the staff into chains and summons his weapon. Meanwhile, Lorraine admits to Brilith that she, Ruche, and others already suspected that Brilith had summoned a god, but they kept quiet because they assumed that Brilith had her own reasons. She starts commenting on Agni's good looks, and gets interrupted by Brilith. Agni decides to chase after the fleeing snakes. Brilith is worried about her low vigor, but Agni assures her that her vigor is replenishing fast, and gives her a kiss to make it replenish faster, much to Lorraine's shock. It works, but Agni gets slapped by Brilith. Agni then summons two fire snakes to chase the Ananta suras. Maruna is momentarily distracted by the appearance of the fire snakes. Kasak, his mouth still clamped shut, uses the opportunity to shoot invisible fire from his hand at his opponent, but only manages to graze his wing. Maruna informs him that he'll ask about Kalavinka another time, and warns Kasak against attacking again, as he risks hitting the female in the forest behind him. Despite these warnings, Kasak launches another attack. A giant pink horse with glowing wings suddenly appears and blocks the attack. He warns them to settle down. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Agni): Finally, morning comes to Atera. From the next episode on, the scenes will brighten up. ** (Staff dragging Lorraine): Lorraine's pants should have some patterns on it... Where did they go...? She may look like comedy relief, but the strength of her hoti brahma shows that she is an AA-ranked magician for a reason. ** (Agni converting the Staff): Some have been asking whether the staff is Agni's design... If you remember seeing his bouquet and his art, you can tell that the design was not his work. It was literally a stick without any decoration. But since he allows any kind of upgrade to his items, Creation magicians always succeed in modifying it and it turns out like this... ** (Lorraine's shocked expression): Can't comment on this... lol ** (Kasak extending his hand): Why does he prefer using his mouth for Dragon Breath instead of his hands? Hand Breath (lol) is slower and weaker. * Agni thought about summoning a weapon early in the series, but he was unable to because of the strain it'd pose on Brilith. Apparently, he could reduce the strain on Brilith here by using the Staff of Agni as a medium. * Ruche first asked about the barrier some time after Agni left, and seemed suspicious of Brilith's answer. Praul Ajes later notes that Ruche was the first to notice the summoning. * Lorraine must have deduced something similar, based on Brilith's reaction to Ruche's question, and the friend that Brilith mentioned when she asked Lorraine to modify the Staff of Agni. * Shess used Latent Force to block Kasak's attack. This is the same transcendental skill Maruna used three episodes ago. References